


Their Loss

by Vuhlture



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Minghao, M/M, One Shot, soft junhui, soft minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuhlture/pseuds/Vuhlture
Summary: Junhui comforts Minghao after his idol leaves him hanging on CYZJ.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	Their Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Umm I've never actually...posted anything before...but here's this thing I did after that One Episode aired. I wrote it back then and held onto it until now, I'm not a confident writer but lately I've felt like sharing this! It's just simple fluff, emotional hurt/comfort is my favorite and you can't convince me Jun didn't try to cheer him up once they were alone!
> 
> Please be gentle, writing is new to me and I'm still learning ;; One of the reasons I decided to post this is because there isn't enough Junhao content out there and I really love seeing new art or fics, so I'm trying to contribute what I can! :)

There was an awkward silence in the room, both boys too aware of being watched to say what they were really thinking. Not that Minghao would ever say what was on his mind anyway. Jun sat quietly on his bed, gazing at the camera thoughtfully before glancing over at Hao. He hadn't said much since the stage, since watching someone he idolized quit the show because of something _he_ did, even though it wasn't his fault.

Jun's brow furrowed as the image of Minghao, nearly in tears, sprung to the front of his mind. He was usually so calm and collected, so _focused_ , but today had really shaken him. Jun was tempted to crawl over to the other bed, to comfort him the way he was _sure_ he needed, but the cameras were still rolling and as much as he hated it, they had an image to maintain. Not that he cared about his own, but he didn't want to make things any harder on Hao than they already were.

He pulled up the messages on his phone, tapping out a quick question.

Junhui: Are you okay?

He heard Minghao's phone vibrate against the bed and he watched as he moved to pick it up, frowning when his text went ignored. Minghao just turned his phone on silent and placed it on the bedside table, rolling over to face away from him.

Jun knew this wasn't easy for him; Minghao didn't like to be perceived as weak. He wasn't a very open person, keeping all his problems quiet and it was up to Jun to look out for him, learning to read the signs to know when he needed help and when he was just being stubborn. He glanced back at the camera, then back to Minghao, chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to figure out a solution.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked, not surprised when he received little more than a grunted 'no' in response. He played it off as being sleepy, of course, but Jun knew better. Minghao had been 'resting' ever since they got back to the room, refusing to talk about what happened and pretending he was just tired from his performance. Jun sighed and got off the bed, resisting the urge to go join him on his.

He waited for the water to boil, watching Minghao through the mirror on the wall opposite their beds. He wasn't moving much other than the slow, controlled shift of his side as he breathed, but Jun knew he was anything but calm. He was embarrassed, for starters, both from his reaction and what, in his perspective, he had caused to happen. Jun knew he hadn't helped the situation by rushing over to embrace him, but at the time he had forgotten about all the cameras and people watching and focused only on helping Hao. The fact that he had accepted his comforting embrace was evidence enough that he felt _horrible_.

Jun grabbed a cup and poured his boiling water over a tea bag, 'accidentally' unplugging the camera as he went to unplug the kettle. He knew the staff would be up soon to correct his 'mistake' but this at least bought him some time. He left the water on the dresser, crossing over the room to Minghao's bed.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "I unplugged the camera. Talk to me," he plead, sitting down beside him. He felt Minghao shrug in response, then shake his head. "Haohao, you know it's not your fault, right? You didn't do anything wrong." Minghao shrugged again, although he seemed to be a little less tense than he'd been earlier in the evening.

Jun reached out to stroke his hair, calmly running his fingers through Minghao's long locks. "They shouldn't have come here just to work with each other," he reminded him. "You were just playing by the rules, just trying to..." he paused, stuck on the fact that someone Hao _admired_ had walked out on him. "Just trying to work with someone you liked."

"Guess he didn't like me, though," he said quietly, still staring at the wall. His voice was calm, matter of fact, but Jun knew the realization hurt him a lot.

"It's their loss, Hao. They would've been _lucky_ to get to work with you," he promised. It wasn't a lie, either; Minghao brought so much presence to the stage, anyone would be lucky to have him. "Come on," he urged, gently tugging on his shoulder. "I know you need a hug, you big softie," he teased. If he kept his mood light, he knew Minghao would be more likely to give into him. Truthfully, his heart _ached_ and he needed the comfort of closeness almost as much as Hao did.

"I'm not soft," Minghao pouted, although he did roll over and into Jun's outstretched arms. Jun embraced him tightly, holding him the way he wished he could have on stage. He rubbed tiny circles against his back, pressing kisses against his hair.

"I know you're not," he assured him, feeling relieved now that he finally had a hold on his boy. They were safe here, away from prying eyes for now so he could give him the comfort he deserved. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but he doubted he would get a truthful answer. Of _course_ he would say he was okay, even if he had nearly been reduced to tears just a short while ago. Jun couldn't think of anything else other than his face falling as soon as he realized what was happening. His excitement faded instantly into regret and confusion, his eyes filling with tears.

Jun glanced at the camera, hating that they had to hide this part of themselves. He understood why, he knew how it complicated things and could hurt them and the last thing he wanted was to hurt any of the members and _especially_ not Minghao, but sometimes it was just so hard. He just laid there, holding him, trying to comfort him as best as he could without asking any questions.

"Why would you come to a show called _The Collaboration_ and not want to work with anyone else?" he said after a while, shaking his head against Jun's chest. "That's stupid." He didn't miss how sad his voice sounded, and Jun wondered if he would ever be able to listen to those raps again without them being tainted by this memory.

"It is stupid," he nodded, running his fingers through his hair again. He waited patiently, hoping Minghao would open up a little more about his feelings although he didn't expect much.

"I felt stupid," he admitted, sliding up further and tucking his head under Jun's chin. "He turned me down three times, I should've just given up I guess. But I thought..." He paused, letting his sentence trail off into a shrug.

"You wanted to try something new. That's what we're here for! Just because _they_ won't go outside of their comfort zone doesn't mean you did anything wrong," he promised. He felt Hao nod, his arm wrapping around Jun's waist.

"Thanks, Junnie," he said softly, sighing as he finally started to let go of the tension he'd been carrying. Jun felt a change in his body as he rested against him, and although he still wasn't feeling great it was at least a sign of improvement.

"You don't have to thank me, Haohao," he reminded him, tightening his arms around him. "I love you. And if I hadn't been hugging you then I would've fought both of them," he added playfully, leaning down to kiss his head.

He wasn't used to seeing him so hurt, so vulnerable, and he knew Minghao wasn't used to showing that side of himself to so many people. Jun knew they didn't have long before the staff would come knocking at the door, demanding to inspect the equipment, but for now he intended to sit here and hold Minghao for every single second they had left together.


End file.
